Why Did It Have To Happen?
by Serenagorexx
Summary: very angsty. Zexion x Axel. Very sad. Bittersweet R&R it though Dedicated to X Fuji X


Zexion walked down the empty street, his eyes burning with tears.

'Why did this have to happen? I thought we were happy together..' Suddenly Zexion hears a shout calling out his name and he turns around to find Axel running towards him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you Alright Zexion? I just heard what happened… That piece of shit is getting the living daylights beaten outta him. Got it memorized?" Axel says hugging his closest friend tightly, trying to mask his strong feelings for the larger boy. Axel had always harbored feelings for Zexion ever since they had first met. When Demyx asked Zexion out, they had started to drift apart.

"Axel…" Zexion says staring right into Axels green eyes.

"Yes?" Axe responds wondering what he needed. Zexion wrapped his arms around Axle's waist and kissed him. Axel gasped blushing feeling himself melt into the kiss. Zexion gently nipped at the redheaded boy's lip and then pulled away. Axel felt tears come to his eyes.

"Why…" Axel says covering his face with his hands so Zexion wouldn't see him cry. Zexion looked at him in wonder.

"Why what?" Axel let his tears fall from his eyes, the feeling of emptiness returning. The one feeling he felt the most was loneliness.

"Why must you play with me like this?!?!" Axel snaps unable to take it anymore.

"Why is it that you always come to me in your time of need? But when I need you your always busy HUH?" Zexion looks taken aback but Axel keeps screaming at him with such force and rage that Zexion couldn't stop him. No one could.

"Why is it that you call ME up in the middle of the night crying' Axel I think Demyx is cheating on Me..' Well guess what??!!? He always has been fucking cheating you just no one told you!" Zexion just looked at him with heart broken eyes and tears slipping down his face. Zexion grabs Axel by the hair and this time wraps his arms around Axel's neck.

"That's because the one I love is you Axel…" He says into Axels ear. Axel pulls away and walks down the street.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that lie before." He says, leaving Zexion standing there, Looking like a lost puppy. A speeding car drives down the road right in front of Axel.

-----(Zexion POV)

I scream his name but he ignores me as I watch in horror the real love of my life getting hit by a car. I run and hold him tightly while the car drives off.

"please…please make it.. Don't die on me…I love you Axel! I've always loved you…"

I say crying on axels blood soaked chest. I listen for a couple second then a feeling of

Slight relief is spread throughout my body; I feel a faint heart beat. I quickly get out my phone and call 911 and make sure they hurry up. Suddenly his heartbeat falters then starts up again then falters.

"NO!!!!" I scream and kiss Axel everywhere his blood getting in my mouth. I pull him closer to me, trying to make sure he lives." I can't lose him now. Not after all we have been through…' The ambulance comes and stops right in front of us. I tell the paramedics exactly what happened as they look over Axel. Suddenly one of the yells out.

"The heart beats stopped!" My eyes widen as they try to revive him, but their tries are soon wasted. I sod with anguish and kiss Axels still slightly warm lips hoping it will be like sleeping beauty. The paramedics sigh in joy.

"It's started again! " they cry out again and I smile feeling warm spread through his lips.

"Axel.." I say hugging him carefully yet tightly. Axel looks at me and then smiles.

"I love you.." He says kissing my cheek.

"And I love you…"

The paramedics look at axel and give me a sad look.

"Axels arm is shattered.. He'll never be able to use his right arm ever again." They state with a grim tone. Axel's eyes widen as he begins to cry holding me with his only useable one arm.

"I'm gonna die.." He cries. I kiss him softly as tears stream down my face.

"No my love you won't die. I will always be here for you. Got it memorized?" I say with a slight smirk. Axel gives me a mock glare

"That's what I say!"

"I know that's why I said it." I state and give Axel a kiss.

OXOXOXOXOOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N this is for X Fuji X only cause she rocks for reviewing my story so much! I LUUUUVVVV HER! sorry if the ending sucks Hun, I had to put that last humor note in it. God I have NO life.. XDD


End file.
